Perdas e Ganhos
by Lady K Rox
Summary: Uma nova civilização é descoberta no platô.Pode tanto um conhecimento mudar a vida de alguém?Roxton se encontra novamente em conflito com Marguerite.Nem tudo é perfeito...e nem todos...
1. Descoberta

AUTHOR: Lady F.  
  
DISCLAIMER: Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions.  
  
SPOILERS: Não sei ao certo em que época essa fic se encaixaria melhor, creio eu que em algum tempo perdido da nossa tão esperada e amada e idolatrada e demorada Sessão Quatro rs...Usem a imaginação exploradores!  
  
COMMENTS:Essa é uma fic que tem uma história curiosa(Depois se alguém quiser eu conto).No entanto tem de tudo nesse fubá!Ta quase uma novela, daquelas que o capítulo acaba e você quase quebra a TV de raiva hehehe...Uma das fics preferidas da Lady K.  
  
THANKS:Ao livro "Fio da Navalha" no qual li e me inspirei em fazer essa fic;, E à maninha, of course!  
  
__________________  
  
Perdas e Ganhos  
  
Capítulo 1  
  
-Não!Roxton temos que voltar...  
  
-Por quê?Eu tenho certeza de que os diamantes que você tanto quer está a alguns minutos daqui...  
  
-Não tente me enganar!  
  
-Eu não estou tentando nada!  
  
Eles saíram a procura de diamantes de que há três dias atrás, Marguerite viu quando voltavam da aldeia Zanga.Ninguém queria acompanha-la, a não ser John, claro.  
  
-Está bem...Vamos por onde você quer...Mais eu vou logo avisando que se você estiver errado eu...  
  
-Se eu estiver errado eu faço suas tarefas por uma semana, está bem?  
  
-Duas e não se discute mais...  
  
-Certo... Duas semanas...-Ele disse desanimado, mas com um certo ar cômico.  
  
-Então vamos...Eu estou faminta...  
  
-Hei se afaste de mim...  
  
Ela o olhou com petulância e seguiu caminho.Eles estavam caminhando durante uns 10 minutos, quando viram uma mulher caída.Roxton rapidamente respondeu a seus instintos protetores, e correu para o local, deixando Marguerite mais uma vez furiosa.A moça parecia ter mais ou menos uns 25 anos.  
  
-Oh que ótimo!Mais uma donzela em perigo!-Ela resmungou.  
  
-Ela está viva...Só desmaiou...-Ele disse tirando os dedos do pescoço da bela moça - Vá buscar um pouco de água Marguerite, por favor...  
  
-Eu ainda tenho um pouco aqui, tome...-Ela lhe deu o cantil bruscamente, enquanto se virando de costas e cruzando os braços.  
  
Roxton derramou um pouco de água nos lábios da jovem que aos poucos foi se levantando.  
  
-Quem são vocês?O que estão fazendo comigo?  
  
-Olha ela fala!Mais que mal educada você é!Isso são maneiras de falar com quem a "salvou"?  
  
Marguerite se virou e colocou ambas as mãos na cintura.Roxton deu uma rápida olhada e voltou a preocupação para a moça, ainda meio tonta.  
  
-E quem faz as perguntas aqui somos nós! - Ela continuou.  
  
-Calma Marguerite...  
  
-Não, tudo bem...Entendo sua preocupação mulher...Responderei ao que perguntarem...  
  
-Ótimo!  
  
-Marguerite...  
  
-O que? O que eu disse?  
  
Depois de algum tempo para se recompor, a moça começou a lhes contar como viera parar ali.Dizia ela que era de uma cidade chamada Abul Simbel.Era uma cidade egípcia, mas que por maldição de Rá, seu Deus, foi transferida para uma terra perdida, onde seu pecador pagaria não só com a vida, mas com a vida dos moradores da cidade pela desordem de alguma ordem mística, em que foi rompida entre as religiões interiores do alto Egito.Ela dizia que caminhava em busca de alimentos frescos.Verduras, especificamente.Mas que de repente ela se sentiu mal e tudo ao seu redor parecia girar.Ela caiu e depois não lembrou de mais nada, até acordar nos braços de John.Ela era uma cerva do palácio, e que a pedido da princesa, chegara até ali.Suas vestimentas simples, saia e uma bata marrom, com sandálias rasteiras pretas.  
  
-E então...A cidade está perto daqui?  
  
-Sim, claro...E serão bem vindos em Abul quando desejarem!  
  
-Bem na verdade não temos muito...  
  
-Ora que isso Roxton!Temos todo o tempo do mundo!  
  
-Oh seria maravilhoso!O rei gosta de visitantes e lhe darão até alguma recompensa por terem me ajudado...  
  
-Recompensa?-Isso despertou o interesse de Marguerite.-Que tipo de recompensa querida?  
  
-Ora...Abrigo, bebida, comida, ouro...Essas coisas simples...  
  
-O-O-Ouro?-Marguerite gaguejou - simples?  
  
A menina concordou com a cabeça.  
  
-Oh mais não se preocupe!Temos bastante ouro...  
  
-Oh não!Estamos bem tranqüilos!-Marguerite se animou.  
  
-Er...Marguerite eu acho que...  
  
-Que deveríamos leva-la até a sua cidade!Claro, é o que eu ia dizer!  
  
-Não exatamente isso...  
  
-Vamos querida...Como é seu nome mesmo?  
  
-Eje...  
  
-Original...Agora vamos...-Ela puxou Eje pelo braço, que se animou em mostrar o caminho certo.  
  
-Lá vamos nós de novo...-Roxton exclamou seguindo as mulheres.  
  
-Marguerite eu aprecio a sua capacidade de fazer rápidas amizades...-Ele brincou.  
  
Chegando aos enormes portões dourados da cidade, os guardas o abriram ao sinal da moça.  
  
-Você é o que mesmo?  
  
-Sou Eje, filha de Tare, cozinheiro do palácio, criada oficial da princesa Nefer, filha do faraó Tutmosis.  
  
Eles praticamente perderam o raciocínio quando se depararam com a cidade.Realmente grande com enormes pilastras douradas esculpidas a mão cuidadosamente.Um trabalho de grande meticulosidade.O chão era de areia escura, havia várias barracas de comerciantes.Eles estavam no grande centro comercial de Abul Simbel.Casas de todos os tipos e tamanhos, com decorações e cores diferenciadas.Alguns artesões simples, oferecendo mercadorias, guardas por todas as partes.Afinal, era uma cidade pacífica, com um povo simpático e acolhedor e o mais importante: Não parecia oferecer nenhum perigo.Ambos adoraram o lugar.  
  
-Diga ao faraó que temos visitas.São amigos e que me ajudaram.  
  
Eje disse a um criado que rapidamente saiu correndo para atender ao pedido da bela.Eles trocavam olhares, esperando uma resposta Real.Minutos depois o criado voltou ofegante com a resposta de que eles entrassem e que fossem ao encontro do faraó. Logo na entrada, perceberam a grandiosidade do lugar.Uma riqueza única.A sala principal era tão grande quanto o palácio.Várias esculturas de Ísis, deusa Egípcia.Todas em ouro.O que deixou Marguerite paralisada.Os olhos dela brilhavam tanto, que foi impossível Roxton conter o riso.Mas ele também estava maravilhado com a beleza do lugar.Parecia um sonho. -Aqui só pode ser o paraíso!Se o céu for assim eu morrerei muito feliz...Ela exclamou tocando uma das estátuas.Foi quando um flash de luz cegou a sua visão e ela não conseguia sair do lugar.Ele não piscava nem seus olhos, mantendo sua visão na estátua.Ela agora estava em um transe muito profundo, onde não conseguia nem mais ouvir nenhum barulho...  
  
Ela estava diante de uma porta, e não sabe por quê, a abriu sem exitar.Havia um homem deitado com uma mulher, em uma grande cama.O lugar parecia ser o palácio.Ela viu que entre os dois havia uma forte paixão, ela sentia isso.A pesar de vê-los em uma situação um pouco constrangedora para ela, levar um susto foi pouco para descrever o que Marguerite sentiu ao ver que, o tal homem, era Roxton.O pior, é que era uma mulher que ela nunca tinha visto.De cabelos lisos até o ombro, e negros.Marguerite sentiu como se uma faca atravessara seu coração, sentindo uma dor muito forte.Ela virou o rosto para não ver aquilo tudo.Uma lágrima caiu de seu rosto, e ela virou- se e fechou a porta. Neste momento, Marguerite voltou a realidade, no qual se sentiu aliviada em poder se mexer."Nossa, o que foi aquilo tudo?" Ela disse se lembrando da cena.  
  
-Acorda Marguerite!!!!!Vai ficar o dia inteiro aí?-Era Roxton a puxando pelo braço.  
  
Marguerite ainda estava um pouco confusa com o que acabara de ver.O que seria aquilo?Um sinal?Uma coisa criada pela mente dela?Todas essas perguntas estavam agora a atormentando."Não acredito que a imagem de Roxton na minha cabeça seja tão agradável assim..." Ela pensou.  
  
-Eu já estou indo...- ela seguiu.  
  
Quando entraram na sala onde o faraó estava sentado em uma linda poltrona de ouro, Marguerite percebeu que havia algo de estranho no ar, mesmo sem saber explicar.Eje foi logo apresentando eles ao faraó, que sorriu aos dois."Não era o que eu esperava de um faraó".Ela explicou-lhe o que ocorrera.Eles conversavam em egípcio, mas Marguerite traduzia baixinho para o Roxton.Mas ela notou que os olhos do caçador não mais estavam no simpático faraó.Ela seguiu a direção de seu olhar.  
  
-Esta é a princesa para o qual sou cerva...Nefer...-Eje apontou para a linda mulher que estava sentada ao lado do faraó.  
  
A riqueza do lugar era tão grande que Marguerite não notou a mulher e nem Roxton, que estava maravilhado com a princesa.Marguerite ia dizer algo quando foi interrompida por Roxton que avançara para a direção de Nefer, como se não houvesse ninguém na sala além dela.Ela estava agora muito nervosa e ficou mais, quando viu que a mulher correspondia ao olhar galanteador de Roxton."Ah não, isso é um sonho... Só pode ser, agora tenho certeza".Quando Marguerite viu o rosto da mulher, só uma lembrança veio a sua mente, como se tivesse esquecido."A mulher que Roxton estava..." Ela não teve coragem de continuar a concluir seus próprios pensamentos.Os guardas que estavam de prontidão, avançaram em Roxton apontando suas lanças afiadas para o caçador.  
  
-Oh não senhor Roxton...Ninguém pode tocar a princesa!  
  
-Me desculpe, mas eu não ia toca-la!  
  
-Deixem-no!-A princesa se pronunciou, gesticulando para os guardas se afastarem.Marguerite e o faraó assistiam a tudo.  
  
-Abaixa isso aí...-Roxton disse baixinho para um dos guardas.  
  
-Encantado princesa... –Roxton fez reverência a princesa que sorria a ele.  
  
"Ora, mais essa agora!".Marguerite ficou furiosa.Eje, percebendo a situação, falou qualquer coisa com o faraó que lhe pediu que arrumasse quartos para os hóspedes passarem a noite.  
  
-Obrigado por ajudarem a criada de minha filha...Por agradecimento, quero que passem a noite aqui para amanhã, se quiserem, poderão partir e receberão a recompensa.Agora, precisam descansar...A criada arrumará um quarto para o casal.-Disse o faraó.  
  
-Ótimo Eje, estou precisando descansar, mostre-me meu quarto, por favor...- Marguerite disse a Eje, que percebeu o clima.  
  
-Foi um prazer...-Roxton disse ao faraó e a princesa.Eje conduziu os dois até o quarto.  
  
-Se precisarem de algo, é só tocarem o sino ao lado da cama.Tenham uma boa noite...  
  
-Hei espere aí mocinha!-Marguerite chamou –Eu não vou dividir o quarto!  
  
-Mas vocês não são casados?  
  
-Não!-A resposta veio em coro.  
  
-Oh, sinto muito...Mas infelizmente os outros quartos estão em reforma, por tanto só há um quarto para os hóspedes...-Ela se desculpou e saiu desejando boa noite.  
  
-Ah ótimo!-Marguerite entrou no quarto e fechou a porta na cara de Roxton.  
  
Ele sem entender o motivo, abriu a porta e foi logo pedindo explicações.  
  
-Por que você bateu a porta!?Eu ainda estava lá fora sabia?  
  
-Me desculpe Lorde Roxton!Eu não vi vossa majestade ficar lá fora!  
  
-Você viu sim...Eu estava do seu lado e...  
  
-Me deixe em paz Roxton...  
  
Ela saiu em direção a uma grande janela do quarto e permaneceu em silêncio.  
  
-Droga John, será que você tem que tornar tudo tão difícil?!  
  
-Tornar o que difícil Marguerite!Foi você que fechou a porta na minha cara!Quem torna as coisas difíceis aqui, é você!-A última frase saiu com um grito de Roxton.Marguerite arregalou os olhos, percebendo a raiva do caçador.  
  
-Ninguém grita comigo assim!!!-Ela rebateu.  
  
-Oh...Perdoe-me Rainha Marguerite!!!Devo me retirar imediatamente?!- Ele disse com ironia.  
  
-Foi aquela tola não foi?Olha só para o que ela conseguiu fazer com você!Você está transtornado por uma mulherzinha que acabou de conhecer!  
  
-Quem????  
  
-Aquela mulherzinha...Cabelos negros, alta, bonita, rica...  
  
-Do que você está falando?!  
  
-Ah você sabe muito bem de que e de quem estou falando!  
  
-Ela não tem nada a ver com isso!!!  
  
-Ora se lembrou!!!!!!Não só lembrou como também está defendendo aquela idiota!!!!!!!!  
  
-A única idiota que vejo aqui é você!  
  
Marguerite fintou seus olhos com uma súbita raiva nunca sentida antes.Ela tinha vontade de esganar Roxton naquele momento.  
  
-Saia daqui!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-Tudo bem...Se quiser que eu saia, é isso que vou fazer agora...Pode aproveitar o quarto alteza...Agora terá o espaço que quiser!!!-Ele bateu a porta.  
  
-Ótimo!!!!!!!!A cama vai ser só minha!!!!!!!!!! –Ela passou a mão nos seus cabelos e parou no rosto.Respirou fundo, sentando na cama com os braços cruzados, ainda com muita raiva de John.  
  
-Ok Lorde Roxton...Ok...Ninguém grita com Marguerite Krux!Jamais!...É guerra que você quer, então é guerra que terá...  
  
Ela levantou e ficou andando de um lado para o outro, pensando no que poderia fazer...Não podia ir embora, já era noite e não se arriscaria sair em um lugar desconhecido.Ela agora lembrou da visão que tivera."Como pode ser? Como fiz isso? E aquela mulher... Ela não está aqui à toa... Ou melhor, nós não estamos aqui por simples acaso... Tem que haver alguma explicação...".  
  
-Venha Marguerite...Abra a porta e veja o que seu amor está fazendo...Venha ver o que está acontecendo a Lorde John Roxton...  
  
-Quem está aí?-Ela tirou a arma de sua cintura e apontou isto para vários lugares.A voz era desconhecida, impossível de determinar o sexo.  
  
-Venha...Vamos, abra a porta!Não tenha medo...Quero lhe mostrar algo...  
  
-Seja quem for, vá embora!!!!!  
  
-Não vou sair daqui até que veja o que quero... Não tenha medo...  
  
-Não...Eu não vou sair daqui...John?É você?Se for, eu não estou gostando dessa brincadeira...  
  
Marguerite sabia que aquela voz não era de John.Ela nunca ouvira antes.Mesmo assim, com muito medo, decidiu obedecer àquela voz.Por pura curiosidade.  
  
-Está bem...Onde você está?O que quer de mim?  
  
-Abra a porta e vá até o corredor norte...Vamos não tenha medo...Eu a guiarei...  
  
Ela caminhou devagar em direção a porta, com sua arma pronta para qualquer emergência.Ela estava com medo.  
  
*** Capítulo 2  
  
-A princesa está?Quero falar com ela...Você pode me entender?  
  
Roxton estava na porta do quarto de Nefer, perguntando a um dos 10 soldados de guarda.Um guarda fez sinal ao outro com a cabeça, e disse, abrindo a porta do quarto.  
  
-Ela aguarda pelo senhor...  
  
-Obrigado...-Roxton achou estranho, mas sorriu e resolveu entrar.  
  
O quarto tinha vários véus espalhados por toda a parte e de todas as cores.O cheiro de incenso tomava conta do lugar.Um cheiro forte, mas suportável.Estátuas por todos os lados, um pequeno chafariz no canto.O quarto era cheio de plantas e flores exóticas.Coberto com tapetes coloridos, hieróglifos bordados, muito bonito.  
  
-Estava a sua espera meu querido...Quer um pouco de vinho?  
  
A princesa estava deitada em sua cama, seminua, com uma taça de vinho na mão e outra em cima de uma bandeja, ao seu lado.Roxton ficou surpreso com aquela visão, e ao mesmo tempo extasiado.  
  
-Você estava a minha espera? –Perguntou surpreso.  
  
-Sim...Esperei por você por muito tempo...E agora que o tenho, não o deixarei escapar meu querido...  
  
-Mesmo?  
  
-Acredite...Mas, sei que você não é homem de muitas palavras, e sim, atitudes...  
  
-Sinto muito, mais não posso fazer isso...  
  
-Ora porque não?-Ela levantou e foi em direção ao caçador –Você me quer, e eu também lhe quero...Deixe me mostrar do que sou capaz...  
  
-Eu sei do que é capaz, agora se afaste de mim por...  
  
A mulher não deixou Roxton completar sua frase, lhe dando um beijo ardente.Roxton a princípio, não gostou da idéia, mas como ele era um homem, logo se rendeu aos encantos da bela.Ele a abraçou com certa voracidade e a beijou com paixão.A mulher, que estava o conduzindo até sua cama, começou a tirar suas roupas.Logo os dois estavam em plena junção.Roxton parecia enfeitiçado, com aquela mulher nos braços e tão fora de si.Ela estava contorcendo-se de prazer nos braços de John, que não a deixava em paz um segundo.  
  
Marguerite abriu a porta e, como se tivessem lhe dado uma facada no peito, ela tremeu ao ver a cena dos dois amantes.Era exatamente como a visão que ela teve ao entrar no palácio.Ela permaneceu por alguns segundos vendo a cena, mas não suportou e fechou a porta, chocada.Ela não conseguia ter nenhuma reação até que as lágrimas começaram a rolar e ela correu para o quarto.Ela não conseguiu dormir e chorou toda à noite.  
  
No instante em que Marguerite saiu do quarto, Nefer a viu fechar a porta.Ela lançou um sorriso de satisfação ao ver a decepção de Marguerite.A herdeira não a viu sorrir.  
  
***  
  
CONTINUA...  
  
***Ai que ordinária essa Nefer cafetão eihn!Ela é muito adiantadinha pro tempo dela num é!?!Mas como minha vó diz,essas coisas existem desde que o mundo é mundo... =/ ...Reviews! =) *** 


	2. Revelações

***Hahaha...Ri mto com a review de vcs meninas!Não tiro a razão de nenhuma hehe...Obrigada mais uma vez!!!Espero que gostem ok?E, repito, não fiquem com mta raiva do Rox pq ela inda vai sofrer tadinho rs...Mas tmbm n fiquem com pena hehehe***  
  
***  
  
CAPÍTULO 2  
  
Amanheceu o dia e Roxton ainda estava no quarto da princesa.Ele acordou com os gritos do faraó que parecia estar na porta do quarto onde ele estava.  
  
-Por que Nefer ainda não acordou???Eu a quero urgentemente em minha sala!Chamem Eje e façam com que prepare minha filha agora para o café da manhã.Eu disse agora!!!!!!!  
  
O faraó berrou com dois guardas que estavam na porta do quarto, que saíram para buscar a criada.O faraó Tutmosis saiu furiosos para aguardar a sua filha.  
  
Roxton, bastante assustado com o que ouviu, tinha acabado de perceber a situação em que se encontrava, levantando rapidamente e se cobrindo com um dos lençóis.Roxton olhou a princesa, que ainda dormia, pegando suas roupas rapidamente e as vestindo.Não levou muito tempo para que ele vestido completamente e fora do quarto.A única coisa em que reparou é que só havia cinco guardas, dos 10 da noite anterior."O que estou fazendo aqui... E... Marguerite..." Os seus olhos se arregalaram quando o pensamento da herdeira veio a sua cabeça e logo, a triste recordação da briga que tiveram.Ele ficou arrependido por dizer tantas coisas que ela era a única que não merecia ouvir...Muito menos dele, que a venerava tanto, e que a protegia e amava com todo o coração.Uma dor de cabeça insuportável estava o perturbando agora."Mas, como eu vim parar na cama com essa princesa? A única coisa de que me lembro foi... Foi ter pedido para se afastar de mim e. Droga... não consigo me lembrar...".A sua memória estava corrompida ou bloqueada.Ele deduziu o que provavelmente acontecera entre os dois, e pela primeira vez em sua vida, lamentou-se disto.  
  
-Marguerite eu... –Ele encontrou a criada arrumando as cortinas, que levou susto.Ele perguntara onde estava à mulher que estava hospedada naquele quarto e ela, com muito esforço para falar seu idioma, disse que não havia ninguém mais lá.Marguerite tinha partido.  
  
Ele correu agora atrás de Eje."Talvez ela saiba alguma coisa..." Pensou. Depois de quase uma hora procurando pela cidade, ele encontrou Eje, conversando com algumas lavadeiras, na grande fonte, centro da cidade.  
  
-Eje...Por favor, viu Marguerite?  
  
-Ela não está com o senhor?Oh sim...Desculpe-me, eu a vi sair daqui faz algumas horas...Pensei que o senhor já tinha ido...  
  
-Não eu não fui com ela... –Ele abaixou a cabeça, entristecido."Droga Roxton! Agora que as coisas estavam melhorando, você estragou tudo!".Ele voltou para agradecer o faraó que lhe agradeceu mais uma vez pela vida de Eje.Ele saiu da sala e deu de cara com a princesa, que o encarava com astúcia.  
  
-Lorde John Roxton...Você escapou de mim várias vezes...Sinceramente, a última não foi tão agradável assim...  
  
-O que fez comigo?Por quê não consigo me lembrar de nada?  
  
-Acalme-se John Roxton...Tudo há seu tempo...Só lhe aviso que, desta vez, você não escapará tão fácil das minhas mãos...  
  
-Do que você está falando?Onde está Marguerite?  
  
-Você saberá... Sua amada está em ótima companhia, não se preocupe... –Ela sorriu diabolicamente.  
  
-Você é louca...  
  
-Acho que louca não seria a palavra sinônima para "morte"...  
  
-Morte?Você quer me matar é?  
  
A mulher gargalhou.  
  
-Ora Lorde Roxton eu adoro seu senso de humor...Agora, por favor, não seja estúpido!...Não é possível que não se lembre da minha companhia tão agradável...  
  
Ele lembrou daquela mulher que uma vez fez dele um jogo e que dizia ser a morte.Mas ele ainda não acreditava em nem queria acreditar nesta história.Se foi real o que ele 'viveu', ele não saberia responder.  
  
-Não acredito em você...Você está maluca mesmo...  
  
-Ah não?Será que terei que faze-lo acreditar?  
  
-Não importa quem você seja...Eu não quero a ver nunca mais... –  
  
Ele saiu correndo para ir buscar Marguerite.  
  
-Que pena Lorde Roxton!Mas você tem razão...Você nunca mais vai me ver...Não assim, neste corpo...E nem aqui...E quando chegar a hora... A sua hora, eu estarei esperando em meu mundo, de onde você nunca mais escapará... –A mulher se transformou em Eje, a criada, mas com as roupas que estava, de princesa.Roxton não viu a transformação.  
  
Ele saiu correndo da cidade."Se alguma coisa acontecer à Marguerite eu nunca vou me perdoar... Nunca...".Durante todo o percurso, seu pensamento estava na herdeira."Eu não devia ter brigado com ela...".  
  
CONTINUA...  
  
***Desculpa pessoal por esse capítulo ser pequeno.Algumas coisas essa semana fizeram com que eu não tivesse muita inspiração e idéias para continuar.O próximo será maior, prometo! Obrigado mais uma vez por lerem! "R"! =) *** 


	3. Buscas

oCOMMENTS  
  
Rosa:Aqui vai o próximo cap. Antes do tempo pra vc!Bjuss  
  
Tata:Nossa que coicidência Ta!!!Eu sou apaixonada em tudo relacionado ao Egito!!!Que tal trocarmos conhecimentos sobre isso no próximo chat? E quanto aos tapas, fica fria, o negócio vai esquentar daqui pra frente hehe...não necessariamente tapas, pq sou contra violência rs, mas ela ta merecendo né?!E o Rox tmbm!!!Bjuss  
  
Fabi100%TLW:Com certeza Fabi!rs..Bjuss e apareça mais!!!  
  
***Cumpri com o prometido gente!Agora só falta a aprovação de vocês!Enjoy!***  
  
Capítulo Três / Perdas e Ganhos / Buscas  
  
*  
  
Chegando à casa da árvore, Roxton não encontrou ninguém.Nem sinal de Challenger em seu laboratório, ou Finn e Verônica.Nem Ned estava com seus diários à mesa.Ele viu um bilhete em cima da mesa e pegou.  
  
"Marguerite e Roxton, Fomos ajudar Challenger a explorar uma caverna que só soubemos de sua existência hoje de manhã. Esperamos voltar com boas notícias. Não vamos demorar mais que dois dias. Não se preocupem e cuidem- se bem!". Challenger, Verônica, Finn e Ned".  
  
Ele largou o bilhete na mesa e foi para o quarto da herdeira.A porta estava encostada.  
  
Ele olhou pela greta e viu Marguerite chorando e colocando algumas roupas em uma...  
  
"Mala? Mas ela vai pra onde?".Ele ficou confuso.Ao mesmo tempo, sua vontade era de entrar no quarto e dizer que sentia muito pela briga e que não se lembrava de muitas coisas daquela noite.Mas ele hesitou por um momento, pois teria que enfrentar a fúria da mulher.Ele estava distraído com seus pensamentos quando um sapato de Marguerite lhe acertou bem no meio da cabeça, fazendo geme-lo de dor.  
  
-Sai daqui John!Eu não quero vê-lo nunca mais!  
  
-Marguerite eu preciso lhe explicar...Hei, espere aí!-Ele seguiu a mulher que descia as escadas, furiosa.-Aonde você vai?-Ela não lhe respondeu descendo o elevador e limpando as lágrimas.Ela olhou para ele, com mágoa no olhar. -Até nunca mais Lorde John Roxton...Você teve a sua chance...E a jogou no mais fundo poço que encontrou...Um poço baixo e sujo...  
  
Foram as últimas palavras da herdeira que sumiu com o elevador da vista de John.Arrasado era pouco para descrever o que aquele homem estava sentindo."Quem erra tem que pagar... Mas não justifica que a mulher que eu amo tenha que pagar também...".Ele esperou o elevador voltar para ir atrás da herdeira.  
  
-Marguerite...Marguerite espere, por favor!  
  
-Vá embora John...Eu não quero mais viver embaixo no mesmo teto que você...Ou melhor, eu vou sair daqui...  
  
-Me deixe ao menos me explicar por que eu...  
  
-Por que o que John? –Ela parou e virou para estar de frente ao caçador –Explicar que você não queria dizer aquelas coisas que disse ontem para mim?Ou explicar que aquela mulher o obrigou a...A fazer aquilo com ela... -Ela não pode continuar.Seus olhos se enchiam de lágrimas ao lembrar daquela cena que presenciou.  
  
Roxton agora reparou nas olheiras que estavam nos olhos de Marguerite.Ele já tinha a visto triste e angustiada antes, mas nunca, um brilho tão triste no seu olhar ele viu antes.Nunca.O que mais lhe doía era pensar que ele a fez isto.  
  
-Como você soube disto?  
  
-Eu vi John...Eu vi, eu estava lá...Eu entrei no quarto...  
  
As lágrimas rolaram do rosto dela.John estava envergonhado.Ela saiu correndo e John não teve coragem de a seguir.Ele ficou parado ali, com os olhos perdidos na mata.Ele olhou para o céu e desejou naquele momento nunca ter ajudado aquela moça.Agora ele estava só, novamente.Ele sabia que Marguerite iria se virar sozinha, mas a idéia de deixa-la sozinha naquela selva o perturbava e não o deixava em paz.Mas, o que ele poderia fazer agora?  
  
Ele voltou para casa da árvore.Quem sabe algumas horas depois Marguerite voltaria.E os outros iriam chegar naquele dia.Se caso ela não voltasse, eles iriam procura-la com ele.O que ele devia fazer era descansar.Mas não conseguia.Seu remorso era tanto, que não conseguiu ao menos comer.  
  
*  
  
Algumas horas mais tarde, os outros chegaram e logo perguntaram por Marguerite.Ele lhes explicou.É claro que ele não contou a parte em que ele achava que ele e a princesa haviam feito, mas isso disse depois, somente a Challenger.  
  
Eles foram procura-la no dia seguinte.Roxton comandou a procura dando a cada um, uma direção a seguir.Todos entendiam o porquê de Roxton querer tanto bem à Marguerite.Mas eles não entenderam muito bem à parte da cidade.Até porque Verônica nunca ouviu falar desta cidade.  
  
Ao meio dia, todos combinaram de se encontrar perto do rio Summerlee.Mas, nada de encontrar a herdeira.Procuraram aonde foi possível e nada acharam.Nenhum vestígio, nenhuma pegada. Eles saíram novamente marcando de se encontrarem antes do pôr do sol ali mesmo.  
  
Roxton estava caminhando quando a lembrança da mulher dizendo aquelas coisas todas.O que ela queria dizer?Ele nunca tinha a visto antes daquele dia.Tudo estava muito estranho.  
  
Um vento forte surpreendeu Roxton e em segundos, a tempestade chegou com tudo.Trovões e mais trovões encheram a paisagem pacífica do platô de barulho e clarões.Ele correu, segurando o seu chapéu, e procurou um lugar seguro para ficar, pelo menos até a chuva passar.No meio da mata, Roxton achou difícil achar abrigo ali, mas um trovão atraiu sua visão para o céu.Ele agora notou que o raio caiu para o norte e seguiu até desaparecer.Ele ficou encantado com o poder da natureza no platô mais uma vez.Mas agora outra coisa chamou sua atenção."Sinais de fumaça? Será minha Marguerite?".Roxton teve esperança naquele momento.Se não fosse Marguerite, pelo menos ele teria algum lugar seco para passar a noite."Tomara que sejam amigáveis...".  
  
Ele correu na direção da fumaça o mais rápido que pode."Acho que a nossa reuniãozinha vai ter que ficar pra depois pessoal...".Passando por uma poça, ele torceu seu pé e caiu gritando de dor.Ele permaneceu por alguns minutos ali imóvel, apenas gemendo de dor.Mas nada tirou a sua vontade e esperança de que talvez seria de Marguerite o sinal de fogo. Ele levou a sua mão esquerda ao pé direito para verificar algum tipo de fratura ou torção.Torcer pé era o que ele mais havia feito quando pequeno, sendo assim "acostumado" quando isso acontecia."Parece ser só uma torção..." Ele se aliviou."Ai... Mas não muito simples...".  
  
Mesmo com aquela tempestade, ele tinha que continuar.Pegou em tão um pedaço de madeira de mais ou menos um metro que estava perto dali e que o ajudou a percorrer o caminho até a fumaça.Ele não estava longe podendo assim caminhar, mas com dificuldade. A chuva ainda não tinha cessado e John conseguiu chegar ao lugar que para sua surpresa, era uma caverna e muito bem escondida.O sinal de fumaça vinha de um orifício não muito grande, quase no topo da caverna."Eu não lembro de ter visto essa caverna aqui antes...".  
  
Ele entrou sem pensar na caverna, sem certificar-se de que estava seguro no lugar.Mas como o frio havia crescido ao longo do dia, outra pessoa em seu lugar não pensaria também duas vezes antes de se proteger daquela chuva.  
  
Ainda com dores, John se apoiava nas paredes da caverna.Seca, porém escura, era sem dúvida um bom esconderijo, tanto para um animal quanto para uma pessoa.  
  
Ele colocou sua arma a postos, por segurança e conforme ia penetrando na caverna, ele mudava a direção de sua mira. A caverna parecia ser grande, mas o corredor que o conduzia era um só e não era grande.Ele sentia que estava subindo, mas não sabia ao certo em que direção estava.  
  
O que John pensava em ser uma pequena torção, a cada minuto parecia ser uma coisa mais séria.A dor, quase que insuportável naquele homem de aço, mas de coração frágil, o reduziu a um homem inútil e impossibilitado de se defender."Preza fácil para qualquer predador".Ele não concluiu seus pensamentos, caindo no chão como pedra.A dor era tão grande que deixou Roxton quase inconsciente.Óbvio, mais do que uma fratura.Ele ainda teve forças para abrir um pouco seus olhos e ver que uma luz se aproximava dele.Luz de uma tocha.  
  
*  
  
-Está todo mundo... –A fala de Challenger foi interrompida por um trovão ensurdecedor. -...Bem?  
  
-Sim... –A resposta veio em coro.  
  
Verônica, Finn e Challenger estavam –apesar da chuva –No local combinado para todos se encontrarem antes do entardecer.  
  
-Cadê o Roxton? –Finn quase gritou, para os outros a ouvirem por causa do barulho da chuva que parecia aumentar.  
  
-Era pra estar aqui, mas a chuva deve ter pegado ele, e deve ter procurado um lugar para se abrigar... –Verônica respondeu quase no mesmo tom.  
  
-Quem tem que se proteger aqui somos nós, isso se não queremos ficar doentes e piorar as coisas... Vamos voltar para a casa da árvore... –Challenger disse chamando as mulheres.  
  
-Mas não estamos muito perto dela...  
  
-Se corrermos, sim... Vamos, John deve estar seguro...  
  
Eles correram para voltar para casa.Não perderiam tempo procurando uma caverna e se arriscando àquela selva de noite.Não estando muito longe os três puderam chegar em alguns minutos em casa, salvos.Um espirro dali e uma tosse daqui, mas isso seria resolvido tomando as medidas certas.  
  
John acordou, meio assustado e logo sentiu uma dor incômoda no pé, que para sua surpresa, estava enfaixado.Apesar disso ele se sentia bem melhor.  
  
Mas essa foi à única surpresa.Ele estava numa cama, em um quarto.Era mais ou menos isso.Ele percebeu que estava na caverna ainda, e que a chuva não havia parado.Mas o barulho diminuíra muito.Com certeza estava longe da entrada.Ele reparou mais a sua volta, vendo uma vela ao lado da cama em uma cadeira de madeira.No chão havia um tapete de retalhos, que, aliás, não lhe eram estranhos.Esse foi um detalhe que logo tirou a atenção, vendo que a sua frente havia um buraco de mais ou menos dois metros de diâmetro na parede, com lenha e fogo, fazendo o papel de uma lareira.E muito bem, pois o lugar estava quente e aconchegante."Uma coisa muito trabalhosa que deve ter levado meses para ter sido feito, seja qual gênio que tenha planejado isso...", ele ajeitou a cabeça no grande travesseiro examinando o trabalho rude, mas engenhoso "Challenger gostaria de ver isso... Com certeza o dono disso deve gostar muito de dormir...".Realmente, o lugar mais confortável que Roxton havia estado naqueles anos, era naquela cama e naquele quarto quietinho e seguro.Bem, não exatamente seguro.Ele ainda tentou se levantar, mas sentiu uma pontada no seu pé machucado e resolver deitar-se novamente.  
  
John estava inquieto, mas pela curiosidade do dono do lugar do que como aquilo havia sido construído.Ele sentia agora um cheiro que parecia ser alguma sopa."Ainda bom cozinheiro... Acho que quero ficar aqui pra sempre..." Pensou animado um pouco.Logo que o cheiro foi se tornando mais familiar a uma verdadeira sopa feita por sua mãe, a lembrança da herdeira veio como um flash na sua cabeça.Ele lembrou de uma das agradáveis conversas noturnas que os dois tinham freqüentemente.Ela dizia que as únicas coisas que sabia fazer bem era chá e a sopa que aprendera com um cozinheiro em Paris."Isso antes de ficar viciada em café minha querida... Você gostaria de provar essa que está sendo feita... Provavelmente pra mim..." Ele sorriu."Eu vou te achar meu amor, nem que seja a última coisa que eu faça na vida... Vamos esclarecer e resolvermos juntos, o mistério daquela cidade...".  
  
Alguém se aproxima.O frio na barriga não era de insegurança, mas de curiosidade de saber quem seria seu bom feitor.Os passos eram lentos e leves.A luz foi aproximando-se e trazendo a figura de uma pessoa também.A sombra não era tão desagradável assim.Roxton estava pronto.  
  
Mas não era o que o caçador esperava.Ele esperava sapatos, no lugar de botas.Esperava calças e suspensórios, no lugar de saia.Esperava blusa grande e suja, no lugar de uma blusa pequena e limpa.Foi a maior surpresa que o caçador teve nos últimos anos.Estaria ele delirando?  
  
*  
  
CONTINUA...  
  
***  
  
***Tchan Tchan Tchan Tchan!!! Ai coitado, agora o Rox tá lascado!Ou não... =) . R! =D*** 


	4. O Tempo Começa a Correr

COMMENTS:  
  
Rosa:Ihhh passo longe Rosinha!!!Mas quando marcar no terapeuta marca no mesmo horário que eu !!!  
  
SE NÃO TIVER MAIS DE 5 REVIEWS NO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO DESTA FIC, EU NÃO VOU BOTAR MAIS CAPÍTULOS NELA!bjus rs... =)  
  
Capítulo quatro / Perdas e Ganhos /O tempo começou a correr...  
  
-MARGUERITE!?Você que me...Olha não temos tempo para isso eu preciso lhe contar tudo não passou de uma armadilha em Abul e...  
  
Ele parou ao avanço da mulher.  
  
Era Marguerite realmente.Roxton estava tão surpreso que só de ver que ela estava bem já era o bastante.Ela se aproximou e colocou uma de suas mãos na testa do caçador, verificando a temperatura.  
  
-A febre já baixou... –Ela disse se virando e apagando a vela ao lado da cama –precisa descansar John...  
  
Foram as últimas palavras de Marguerite antes de sair do quarto.  
  
John suspirou e ficou olhando na direção em que a mulher saiu.Até agora ele não acreditava que era Marguerite quem tinha trazido pra li e tinha feito tudo isso.Toda aquele lugar foi feito por suas mãos? Seu olhar era triste ainda, mas nada que uma conversa não resolveria e tudo esclarecer.Pelo menos foi o que John pensou.  
  
Alguns minutos depois, Marguerite voltou com um prato da sopa que Roxton sentiu o cheiro.Um pano estava por baixo do prato para que ela não se queimasse.Ela puxou uma cadeira para ao lado da cama de modo que ficasse de frente ao caçador.Roxton só a observava.  
  
-Teve sorte de estar vivo... –Ela sussurrou, mexendo a sopa com uma colher.  
  
-Tive sorte de você ter me encontrado e de você estar bem... –Ele sussurrou.  
  
-Não John...Você estava em pleno território dos T-Rex.Não encontrou nenhum deles?  
  
-Não, eu não sabia...  
  
-Torceu o pé como então?  
  
-Eu estava correndo para me abrigar e não vi que havia um buraco meio camuflado em minha frente e...Humm... –Ele foi interrompido quando Marguerite lhe deu uma colherada da sopa na boca.  
  
-Bom?  
  
-Urrum... –Ele engoliu –Você fez tudo isso sozinha?  
  
-Não... –Ela pausou –Só dei um toque feminino ao lugar...  
  
-Tem mais alguém aqui com você?-Roxton temeu a resposta.  
  
-Não há mais...Eu encontrei essa caverna a alguns dias atrás, e pertencia a um senhor que se dizia profeta...Eu estava passando por aqui quando o salvei de um raptor e ele me convidou para entrar e dar-me algo em gratidão, mas eu recusei...Fiquei sabendo que ele morreu e que a caverna estava desabitada e...Então...Você deve saber o resto...  
  
-Marguerite –Ele repousou sua mão no joelho dela –Eu queria lhe pedir perdão e seja o que tiver acontecido em...Hummm... –Mais uma colherada agora foi à boca de Roxton com força.Ele percebeu que ainda não era hora para se desculpar, mesmo precisando disso.  
  
-Assim que estiver melhor você não vai precisar de mim e pode ir embora o mais rápido possível... –Ela disse dando-lhe mais uma colherada, essa agora com mais cuidado.  
  
-Marguerite, por favor,...  
  
-Eu não quero saber de mais nada John...O que vi foi o suficiente para qualquer desculpa que você tente dar...  
  
-Tudo bem eu...Eu, eu vou embora quando estiver melhor, mas você terá que me ouvir nem que seja por um minuto...  
  
-Você não tem que me dar satisfações de sua vida íntima...Muito menos com quem se deita, eu não me importo!Não me importo se você vai para cama com uma ou mais mulheres todas as noites...Não me importo se deixou seus costumes e assume nova identidade...Não me importo se vive ou...Ou...  
  
Ela acabou de dar a sopa para ele e saiu rapidamente do quarto.Roxton lamentou mais uma fracassada tentativa de pedir desculpas e explicar-lhe tudo.Marguerite foi para outro quarto, bem menor e chorou mais e mais.Ela ainda sentia a dor daquela visão e quanto mais via Roxton, mais se lembrava daquele maldito lugar.  
  
John acordou algumas horas depois.A chuva parecia ter dado uma pequena trégua.Ele abriu os olhos lentamente, temendo estar na casa da árvore, e que o fato de ter encontrado Marguerite não passara apenas de um sonho.Ainda sentindo dores em seu pé, ele lamentou ter estado em Abul.Se eles não tivessem estado lá, talvez nada disso teria acontecido.Mas por outro lado, eles tinham que ajudar a jovem.Mas mais uma vez, a ganância de Marguerite fez com que fossem ao local."Mas mesmo assim... Aquela princesa fez com que eu não me lembrasse de absolutamente nada daquela noite... Como isso foi possível...".Ele estava se sentindo bem melhor, mas com dores de cabeça.Ele sempre odiou estar doente, desde de pequeno.Ter que permanecer em cima de uma cama, impossibilitado de fazer algo ou não poder ajudar ou proteger era uma idéia que ele nunca se acostumou.Homem de atitudes, ativo e disposto a qualquer ação não podia ficar ali parado, vendo o tempo passar e levar o que ele demorou anos para conquistar confiança: Marguerite.Não era de sua natureza ver as coisas passarem e não fazer nada, principalmente se envolvia a herdeira.  
  
Alguns minutos depois, Marguerite apareceu no quarto.John recostou-se rapidamente e fingiu estar dormindo.A mulher chegou perto e verificou sua temperatura.  
  
-Meu John...Como as coisas ficaram tão complicadas para nós dois!Por que você se entregou àquela vadia...Nada disso teria acontecido...  
  
Marguerite respirou fundo e saiu silenciosamente do quarto. A vontade de Roxton era contar que não estava dormindo e abraça-la, dizer que nada daquilo significou alguma coisa e...No entanto em vão.Ela já havia saído.  
  
*  
  
Os dias passaram dolorosamente devagar para todos.Tanto para Marguerite e John, quanto para os exploradores da casa da árvore.Logo os dias se tornaram semanas, e assim meses.Já fazia dois meses exatos desde de que a chuva forte surpreendeu a todos.As tentativas de desculpas de John eram incansáveis.Sua recuperação foi lenta, mas os cuidados de Marguerite o homem estaria caminhando em mais ou menos um mês.Um mês, de solidão e de angústia para os exploradores.Todos os dias, as buscas eram incansáveis, consumindo todo o dia e energia dos amigos.Uma busca que nunca acabaria."Vivos ou não, acharemos os dois...".Essa era a frase em que mais se ouvia por lá.Até os guerreiros de Zanga ajudaram nas buscas.A cada dia cresciam dois sentimentos de ambas as partes.A esperança e o medo.  
  
CONTINUA...  
  
***E aí estão gostando?! "R"! =D*** 


	5. Progresso

COMMENTS:  
  
Mana:Mana!!!O seu filho voltou!!!Que bom, até que enfim, agora tomara que ele não queira passear na loja denovo né?!Aí é mot sofrimento pra mim... E o Rox tem que sofrer sim!!!Rs... =***  
  
Taíza:Pó recebi sim!Mas tem gente que pisa na bola, aí vai que eu escrevo uma coisa nada a ver na fic, pior que a culpa é de quem num bota review, pq eu num vo sabe como o pessoal ta aceitando se gosta ou não do tipo tendeu?Vc eu sei que põe, rs...Com certeza sim rs...Então lê e enjooy fanficmaníaca, e num se joga do prédio n...Ou melhor, se joga, mas protege os dedinhos e os olhos, aí vc lê e escreve as reviews!!! LoL  
  
Rosa:Concordo Rosa, mas Marguerite é Marguerite, num tem o que falar rs...Na questão da namoradinha, eu num sei naum...Ela ta com o orgulho ferido mas ta um pouco "repreendida"...Lê os próximos cap. Que vc vai ver...Brigadaum!  
  
Perdas e Ganhos / Capítulo Cinco / Progresso  
  
-John...John...Acorde...Está na hora...  
  
A voz suave acordou John mais uma manhã.Era Marguerite, o acordando para tomar o remédio.As plantas que ela conseguira em uma tribo.Plantas medicinais que tinham o poder de regenerar tecidos danificados do corpo e funcionava também como antiinflamatório.Servia para o caso dele, apesar de terem que esperarem o osso estar novamente seguro.  
  
A recuperação ia bem.Ele admitiu que se não fosse por Marguerite, estaria morto.Essa era mais uma prova de que tudo o que dissera na noite anterior de não se importar, não vinha de seu coração, mas do momento de ódio.Momento, apenas isso.O que ela não faria por ele apesar de seus sentimentos estarem feridos mais uma vez?Nunca foi fácil suportar grandes perdas, mas tudo que ela perdeu, ou que nunca teve, ganhou no amor de um homem que ela não trocaria por nada.  
  
Ele tomou a horrível mistura e fez careta.  
  
-Isso parece estar ficando mais amargo a cada dia...  
  
-Ou amargo a cada dia, ou nada de melhorar...Tem que tomar precisa disso...  
  
Ele teve a leve impressão de que Marguerite sentia algum prazer em dar-lhe aquele remédio amargo todas as manhãs.Mas enfim...  
  
-Aonde você irá hoje? –Ele perguntou, também como todas as manhãs.  
  
-Preciso ir até o rio...Em pouco tempo ficaremos sem água potável...  
  
Ela se levantou e John segurou sua mão, fazendo-a virar-se.  
  
-Tenha cuidado...  
  
-Não vou demorar... –Ela tirou sua mão das deles e saiu.  
  
*  
  
Andando tranqüilamente pela floresta, Marguerite pensava em como um mês passara tão rapidamente.No início, não foi assim.Mas agora que John estava quase recuperado, ela sentia um certo temor em seu coração.Mas como voltar atrás?Ela não podia, de jeito nenhum.Foi traída por várias pessoas, em várias circunstâncias, mas a traição de John era uma coisa que ela nunca seria capaz de perdoar.Nunca.  
  
Ela sentiu que alguém se aproximava e tratou-se de se esconder.  
  
-Marguerite?Eu sei que está aí em algum lugar...Apareça, eu quero conversar...  
  
Ela pensou por um momento eu fugir, mas não pode.Já tinha sido achada.  
  
-Marguerite!Saia daí, o que pensa estar fazendo?  
  
-Eu...Eu não estou fazendo nada, e hoje não posso conversar, tenho que ir...  
  
-Ora, tem certeza?  
  
-Sim, preciso ir...  
  
-Nem sobre John Roxton?  
  
Ela parou de caminhar e virou-se para a mulher.Uma mulher que ela conhecia desde que deixou a casa da árvore, mantendo segredo sempre.  
  
-O que você quer desta vez?  
  
-Eu?Ora, nada querida...Apenas vou lhe dar um conselho...Não confie nele...Ele não a ama...  
  
-...Ora como você ousa...Eu não lhe dei nenhuma liberdade de falar sobre minha vida, e enquanto estiver aqui não vou permitir...  
  
-...Admita Marguerite!Sem aquele velhote você não seria nada no meio daquela batalha!  
  
-Eu sempre soube me defender sozinha, não seria por uma espada que eu morreria...  
  
-...Sim...  
  
-...E quando eu vier a falecer, quero que seja bem longe desta selva maldita...  
  
-Sim, continue minha querida, eu sei o que é sentir-se sozinha...  
  
-Como??  
  
-Quer dizer...Em fim, não estava com pressa?  
  
Marguerite deu as costas à mulher e saiu em passos acelerados retornando seu caminho.  
  
-Não se esqueça do meu conselho Krux...Não confie um só segundo nele...  
  
Alguns minutos depois, Marguerite chegou ao rio.Exausta da caminhada, mas estava com medo de que aquela mulher voltasse novamente.Mas ela tinha que aceitar, ela estava certa.Não poderia nunca mais confiar em Roxton.  
  
Jogando um pouco de água em si para se refrescar, ela ouviu a alguns metros dali o barulho de raptores.Estavam perto.Sinal de que devia voltar para a caverna mais rápido ainda.  
  
Ela terminou de encher os dois galões e voltou à caminhada.Um pouco mais sacrificada, com o peso das latas cheias.Mas o período de chuvas estaria de volta, e essa rotina iria ter um fim.  
  
*  
  
-O que você está querendo insinuar Challenger?...Nesses anos, eu nunca deixei de ter esperança de reencontrar meus pais...  
  
-Só estou querendo dizer o óbvio, criança!É possível que eles tenham sido devorados por um T-rex, e seus restos estarem no estômago do animal...A questão é...Não podemos ter esperanças de encontra-los em perfeito estado...  
  
-Aqui é a selva, é a lei dos mais fortes...  
  
-Tenho certeza de que eles não foram derrotados assim tão facilmente...  
  
-Vê, não fica assim, nós vamos achá-los...  
  
-Eu já não tenho tanta certeza Finn...Eu não estou agüentando tudo isso...  
  
Verônica saiu para a sacada, enquanto Ned segurou Finn.  
  
-Ela precisa ficar sozinha por um tempo...Ela vai entender...  
  
-Entender o que Challenger?Que nunca mais veremos aqueles dois?Que tudo voltará ao normal e apenas vamos dizer, "Eles não serão esquecidos...".Que garantia teremos disso?Não temos nem a de nossas próprias vidas? –Ned estava inconformado.  
  
-Eu to começando a achar que nós não controlamos nossas vidas... –Finn abaixou a cabeça.  
  
-...Nunca foi assim... –Challenger concluiu.  
  
Todos trocaram olhares e houve silêncio.  
  
*  
  
Os meses passavam, e Challenger já estava descrente de ter algum resultado positivo sobre eles.Todos estavam assim.Mas ninguém admitia uma derrota de forma tão triste e brutal para eles. As buscas continuavam a serem feitas, mas não com a intensidade de antes.Tinham que enxergar de uma vez por todas que foi o fim para suas vidas.O que eles poderiam fazer, além de terem esperanças?Bem, apenas cultiva-la.Era a única coisa que restavam em seus corações, e ainda assim, era muito pouca.  
  
*  
  
-Consegue mexer seus dedos?  
  
-Acho que sim...  
  
John fez esforços e conseguia mover devagar os dedos do pé quase bom.Ele sorriu.  
  
-Muito bem...Agora tente mover para frente... –Marguerite deu nova coordenada.  
  
Ele tentou e até suou, mas não conseguiu grande avanço.Ela enfaixou novamente seu pé.Estavam na última sessão das três feitas por dia.Uma fisioterapia.  
  
-Onde você aprendeu isso?  
  
Ela olhou para ele e continuou a enfaixar o pé.Deu o primeiro sorriso ao se lembrar daqueles tempos de enfermeira na guerra.  
  
-Eu estava substituindo uma enfermeira na guerra...  
  
-Mesmo?  
  
-Sim...Consegui uma posição segura e a única vaga seria essa...Ainda lembro o primeiro soldado que ajudei...Heh...Sujeito atrevido...  
  
-O que ele tinha?  
  
-Além de uma mão boba?Fratura exposta nas duas pernas...Tive que interromper várias vezes o turno para vomitar... –Ela enrolava a última faixa agora, com cuidado. –Quando ele ficou bom, me pediu em casamento, quando acabasse aquela guerra...Quando ia dar a resposta, uma granada explodiu perto da cabana, jogando os doentes para longe...Se não tivesse sido mais uma tragédia, teria sido engraçado...  
  
-Engraçado?  
  
-A não ser pelo fato de que pedaços caíram perto de mim, e o soldado teve a cabeça decepada...  
  
-Nossa, que horrível...Coitado...  
  
-Nem tanto...  
  
-Você realmente foi uma mulher corajosa...  
  
-...Louca, doente, sádica, bondosa, misericordiosa...Mas corajosa é a primeira vez que ouço...  
  
-Sério...Você foi muito corajosa...Muitas das mulheres em seu lugar, sairia correndo dali...  
  
-Acho que eu era um pouco de tudo naquela época... –Ela sorriu.  
  
Ela havia terminado de enfaixar e já ia se levantando para sair do quarto.Tinha que buscar mais lenha, a lareira estava consumindo bastante nos últimos dias.Estava frio.  
  
-Marguerite...Obrigado...  
  
-Por que?  
  
-Por ter salvado minha vida...  
  
-Não fiz mais do que obrigação Roxton...  
  
-E...Desculpe-me, por tudo...  
  
Ela olhou para ele e para a lareira, se lembrando do compromisso.  
  
-Tenho que ir...  
  
-Certo...  
  
Ela saiu lentamente.Finalmente, John conseguiu tocar no assunto sem que ela evitasse.Era o momento que ele esperou por tanto tempo.Sentia que podia ter alguma esperança sobre eles.Foi a melhor conversa, por menor que tenha sido, que eles já tiveram, desde o incidente.Isso motivou Roxton mais ainda a idéia de reconciliação.  
  
CONTINUA...  
  
*  
  
***Tadinho, to começando a ficar com peninha da Marguerite...O que?Roxton?Pena dele?Não mesmo...Ahh então porque ele não pensou antes de se deitar com aquela vadia lá eihn?Mas...Será que ele podia pensar naquele momento? 8|... "R"! =)*** 


	6. O Tempo está se esgotando

COMMENTS:  
  
Rosa:Hahahahahahahahaha...A da outra cabeça foi demais hahahaha...Ai, só vc mesmo menina!!!!rsrsrs...Eu tmbm to com peninha do povo da "TreeHouse", mas faze o quê!rsrs...e esse capítulo tem mais um pouquinho do diálogo da guerra que eu achei bem interessante...  
  
Tata:Ai Ta falou tudo!!!Nós não vivemos sem suas reviews, mas também vocês não vivem sem nossas fics, estamos quits, nem vem lol...Será que ele ta enrolando mesmo???..Po, mas essa fic num é muita coisa de ação mesmo não, é mais pra fazer o Roxton sofrer um pouco, pq na maioria das fics, a Marguerite é que é a coitada e já que o dia das mulheres passou, resolvi adiantar o 'presentinho' com a vingança dela indiretamente lol...Beijox, e bigadaum!!!Pode dexar que a lolzinha aqui vai caprichar no final desses dois rs...  
  
Mila:Bigadu!!!Mas vc só vai ter a suas respostas na fic, em mim não! Lol, brincadeirinha!Beijosssssssss!  
  
Perdas e Ganhos / Capítulo Seis / O Tempo está se esgotando  
  
*  
  
-NÃO!!!!!!!!!  
  
Marguerite olhou em volta totalmente com um olhar vago, tentando achar alguma coisa tateando as paredes.Apenas um pesadelo.  
  
Estava um pouco suada e decidiu levantar-se e tomar um banho.Uma ducha de água fria pode ser ótima nessas circunstâncias.Foi o que ela fez.Demorou algum tempo ali, deixando somente a água correr por seu corpo.Saiu e trocou a camisola, deixando a anterior no balde de roupas sujas.  
  
Quando voltava para seu quarto, ouviu um barulho vindo de onde John estava.Decidiu verificar o que era.  
  
Chegando devagar a entrada, espiou.Para sua surpresa, John estava acordado, sentado na cama.Ele queria se levantar, mas não conseguia.Ele falou algumas palavras meio emboladas, e Marguerite percebeu; ele estava sonhando, em estado sonâmbulo.  
  
Ela decidiu entrar e não fazer barulho em excesso em hipótese alguma, pois ouvira que se acorda um sonâmbulo de repente, ficam loucos.  
  
-John?Está tudo bem?... –Ela caminhava lentamente, tentando ainda ter certeza de que ele não estava acordado.  
  
-Marguerite...Não me deixe, por favor...  
  
Ela surpreendeu com suas palavras.Ele não estava certo de si mesmo.Seu olhar estava vazio, e sempre voltado ao chão.Ambas as mãos estavam apoiadas na cama, e seus pés repousados no chão.  
  
-Esta tudo bem Roxton...Volte a dormir...  
  
-Não, por favor!Não me deixe meu amor...Eu sou inocente, por favor!  
  
-Sim, sim amanhã conversamos sobre isso, volte a deitar... –Ela chegou perto e o ajudou e se recostar na cama.  
  
-Por favor, Marguerite você tem que ouvir...Deixe-me explicar tudo...Eu preciso que você entenda...  
  
-Entender o que Roxton?Volte a dormir, está bem?Amanhã conversamos...  
  
Ele agarrou bruscamente os braços dela, e para a surpresa de Marguerite, seus olhos estavam cheios d'água. -Se você não me perdoar, eu não poderei andar...  
  
"Quê? Ele não ta andando porque não quer? Ah seu miserável de uma figa! E eu aqui, me desgastando fazendo exercícios e dando remédios? Ele vai ver comigo amanhã pela manhã... Ah se vai...".  
  
-Vá dormir...  
  
-Eu amo você Marguerite...Eu amo...  
  
Ele finalmente deitou e fechou os olhos.Marguerite ainda permaneceu algum tempo por ali até ter certeza de que ele havia dormido mesmo.  
  
Em sua cama novamente, ela pensava no que acabara de acontecer.Estava um pouco nervosa pelo que ele dissera, mas mesmo assim, ao mesmo tempo com um certo alívio no peito, dele ter dito que a amava. "Isso qualquer um pode dizer...", pensou. "Será que ele não quer andar mesmo?".Alguma coisa a fez lembrar dos momentos vividos pelos dois.Tanto bons quanto ruins, mas todos, ela tinha Roxton ao seu lado.  
  
Uma frase veio como um fleche de luz em sua mente. "Ele não anda porque não quer ou por minha causa?".Pronto, agora que ela não conseguiria dormir mesmo!Com aquela pergunta que parecia mais um tambor batendo e fazendo muito barulho.  
  
*  
  
-Hei...Psiu...Marguerite venha até aqui! –Era novamente a mulher misteriosa.  
  
Marguerite fez sinal de silêncio e olhou para os lados e para o interior da caverna.Ela estava quase saindo quando viu a mulher chamá-la.Certa de que Roxton não ouviu, ela se aproximou rapidamente.  
  
-O que quer desta vez?  
  
-Só avisar que seu tempo está se acabando.E você não conseguirá cumprir a promessa que me fez.E sabe o que acontece quando as pessoas não cumprem suas promessas comigo?  
  
-Eu disse que vou cumprir...Agora não me dê mais susto assim...  
  
A mulher riu de Marguerite que já estava nervosa novamente.  
  
-Não se preocupe...Da próxima vez que eu retornar, você não me verá...Apenas seu amado...  
  
-Fique longe dele! –Ela apontou sua arma para a mulher que a olhava cinicamente.  
  
-Ora Senhorita Krux...Voltando atrás com sua promessa?  
  
-Apenas garantindo que o prazo não será acelerado.  
  
-...Não será, não se preocupe...Tenho certeza de que ganharei esse joguinho imbecil...  
  
-Isso é o que nós vamos ver...  
  
A mulher sorriu e foi embora, sumindo da vista da herdeira na mata.Marguerite estava fazendo de tudo para que a promessa seja cumprida e que ela ganhasse no trato, no 'joguinho imbecil' como a mulher havia dito.Mas para isso, ela teria que voltar atrás com suas próprias conclusões e idéias.Isso envolvia mais do que ela imaginava, quando aceitou o trato com a mulher.Ela ainda lembrava bem do dia em que se conheceram.Mas não imaginara que as coisas estivessem tão complicadas para ela, e porque não, para a segurança de John.Por pouco, ela não entrou em desespero total, tentando tirar aquilo de sua mente.  
  
-Como eu desejaria voltar no tempo e não ter encontrado John naquela noite...Droga de chuva! –Ela se lembrou do dia em que o encontrou perto da caverna, na noite chuvosa.  
  
*  
  
-E agora, consegue mexer?  
  
Se não fosse pelo trato, Marguerite nunca voltaria a ajudar na recuperação de John, ainda mais por tudo o que houve na noite anterior.  
  
-Não, não consigo...  
  
Ela pegou mais firme, fazendo Roxton repuxar a perna de dor.  
  
-Vá com calma Marguerite...Eu não consigo fazer nada se ainda não...  
  
-...Consegue sim!Só basta querer...Eu sei que consegue!  
  
Roxton ficou surpreso com o tom de voz e a alteração da herdeira.  
  
-Você está bem?Se quiser pode parar com isso...Se estiver cansada é melhor ir descansar...  
  
Ela respirou fundo e repousou novamente o pé dele na cama, sentando-se ao lado.Ela não podia dizer-lhe nada sobre o que ele dissera, muito menos o que ela estava pensando.  
  
-Não, só estou um pouco com dor de cabeça...  
  
-Pode me deixar aqui e vá tomar algum chá e descansar, eu termino o curativo...  
  
-Não, não, de jeito nenhum...Vamos continuar...  
  
John ficou em silêncio, mas Marguerite viu que por hoje era só.Ambos estavam cansados.  
  
-Melhor eu fazer o curativo, por hoje está bom...  
  
Ela não sabia o porque, mas não acreditava naquilo tudo de ontem a noite.John Roxton estava tão esforçado com o tratamento, tão disposto a melhorar...Ele estava fazendo o que podia para se recuperar rapidamente e voltar a andar, sair daquela cama.Parecia que alguma coisa não o deixava progredir.Marguerite então sentiu um fio de pena, e resolveu conversar um pouco, tentar anima-lo.  
  
-Sabe... –Ela começou a enrolar a faixa –Você está progredindo...  
  
-Eu não acho que estou...Não que eu esteja deixando a desejar o seu trabalho, mas eu não sinto muita diferença...Da minha parte...  
  
-Oh, mas você está melhorado a cada sessão...  
  
Já estava terminando a primeira faixa.Pegou a outra e ajeitou, desta vez com mais cuidado, pondo o pé em seu colo. John tentou puxar conversa, mas não tinha mais nada além de reconciliação na cabeça, então disse a primeira coisa que lhe veio a cabeça.  
  
-...Conte-me mais sobre sua estada como enfermeira na guerra...  
  
-Hmm...O que quer saber?Ou melhor, o que devo contar?  
  
-Qualquer coisa... –Ele olhou questionando-a com o olhar, mas ela ignorou.  
  
-Bem...Uma vez eu ajudei a salvar a vida de um soldado...Ele estava muito machucado e cansado...Era um mensageiro, pela roupa...Ele estava quase desmaiando, mas insistia que um bilhete deveria ser entregue a um comandante...Eu não soube o que havia no bilhete, nem a quem ele deveria ser entregue...Acho que o coitado estava enlouquecido...  
  
-Ele conseguiu sobreviver?  
  
-Sim, sim...Mas o ingrato não veio nem agradecer...  
  
-Teve notícias sobre?  
  
-Não... Mas também quem se importa!Era apenas mais um no meio de hipócritas e covardes da guerra, nada mais...  
  
-Por que?Teve mais algum que lhe pediu em casamento em plena guerra? –Ele se arrependeu da pergunta, mas já tinha sido feita.A vontade de conversar com ela era tanta que ele não pensou muito no que diria.  
  
Ela olhou surpresa para ela, mas decidiu ponderar-se.  
  
-Sim...Mas por que o interesse?  
  
-Oh não, por nada...Entendo se não quiser responder...  
  
(ps: vocês acham que a Margie ia perder a chance de provocar Roxton?!).  
  
-Não tudo bem...Não faz mal...Houve um sargento uma vez...Ele também havia se ferido em um ataque surpresa à base, e veio parar nas minhas mãos...Não era muito simpático, enfim, mas era um bom partido.Apesar de toda aquela confusão ele arranjou tempo de comprar anel de noivado.Ele era louco...  
  
-Louco ou apaixonado?  
  
-Os dois, eu acho...Depois que ele ficou bom, nós estávamos sempre em contato um com o outro.Quando havia uma trégua, um de seus mensageiros vinha correndo me avisar.Era o tempo em que tínhamos um tempo junto...  
  
-E vocês se casaram? –Roxton sentia que iria explodir de raiva, mas conseguiu se manter firme.  
  
Marguerite pensou muito bem antes de responder.  
  
-Sim...  
  
-No meio da guerra???  
  
-Sim... –Ela acabou de enrolar a segunda e última faixa.  
  
Roxton estava espantado com a naturalidade da resposta e duvidou.Mas não se arriscaria a contrapor-se com ela, não agora num momento tão delicado.  
  
-Quanto tempo ficaram casados?  
  
-Tempo necessário...O que aconteceu depois?Bem, teve o fim que todos tem na guerra...  
  
-Morto pelo inimigo?  
  
-Não...Com três tiros na cabeça e foi parte de um suicídio coletivo entre os chefões que estavam inseguros a respeito da vitória.Idiotas...  
  
-Sinto muito...  
  
-Oh não sinta...  
  
Ela levantou ajeitando a saia.Sem perceber, John concentrara toda sua atenção em cada movimento que a mulher fazia.Ele foi subindo devagar seu olhar até o rosto dela, que não notou nada.  
  
-Se precisar de alguma coisa me chame...  
  
-Certo...Obrigado novamente...Não sei como você consegue, mas me fez sentir melhor aqui nessa cama...  
  
-Digamos que sei alguns truques, Lorde Roxton...E, não se esqueça, não faça nenhum esforço a mais do que não puder agüentar.  
  
-Você quem manda...  
  
CONTINUA...  
  
*  
  
***Hehehehe o Rox ta comendo na mão da Marguerite!Ela ta fazendo o que quer com ele rs...Bem feito também!!!Mesmo assim ela ta muito boazinha, ele não merece!!! =!Que tal pessoal estão gostando? =), _"R"_!*** 


	7. Fim e Começo

COMMENTS:  
  
Mary: Pow calma!!!rsrsrs...vc tá estressada, to achando que as fics não te aliviam, ou fazem um efeito contrário pra vc lol!Espero que goste do final!  
  
Tata:Hehehe, vc num é fácil Tata!Mais num precisa nem fazer greve e complô com as outras meninas viu?!Esse cap. Foi bem rápido!Bjos, espero q tmbm goste hehe...  
  
Jessy:Ui intaum vc vai gostar desse último capítulo!!! =)  
  
Super Mana!:Mana! Relaxa ok? Seus sofrimentos acabaram!  
  
Silvinha: Poxa Silvinha, tmbm concordo rs, o Roxton tava precisando sofrer um poukinho né?!Afinal, todos os homens, até ele, tem é mais que sofrer mesmo! =) Espero que goste do final!  
  
Obrigada a todos e espero que goste desse último capítulo! =) Beijos para todos que acompanharam essa estória do começo ao fim, e do meio ao fim também rs... *8-D!  
  
Perdas e Ganhos / Capítulo Sete (Final) / Fim e Começo.  
  
*  
  
-Bem...Er...Tome, pode levar... –Ela lhe deu o cantil, meio trêmula.  
  
-Não vai fazer falta?  
  
-Oh não...É um caminho longo até a casa da árvore, vai precisar mais do que eu aqui...  
  
-Tem certeza de que você não quer ir comi...  
  
-...Sim tenho.  
  
John arrumou a mochila nas costas e olhou uma última vez para a caverna.Marguerite estava de braços cruzados olhando para o chão.Parecia estar impaciente.  
  
-Vou sentir falta daqui...  
  
-...Não será preciso...Daqui a pouco você via voltar para a casa da árvore, e esquecerá tudo de ruim que passou aqui...  
  
Ele se aproximou dela, fazendo-a olhar para seus olhos.  
  
-Não passei coisas ruins aqui, pelo contrário, escapei da morte e estive com você...Obrigado Marguerite...Por tudo que fez por mim...  
  
-Não me agradeça, eu só fiz o que tinha que fazer...Agora vá antes que escureça... –Ela olhou para o céu e suspirou.  
  
-Eu, eu vou...Estou indo... –Ele se virou, andou alguns passos, mas não resistiu e voltou.  
  
Ele a beijou com doçura e ao mesmo tempo demonstrava toda a paixão que sentia por aquela mulher.Quando ele percebeu que ela estava correspondendo ela o afastou.  
  
-Não devia ter feito isso...  
  
-Eu não quero ir...  
  
-Por favor, John...Tem que ir agora...  
  
-Não, eu não posso te deixar aqui sozinha, nunca...  
  
-Mas eu não quero que fique aqui!  
  
-Por que?Por causa daquele inferno de cidade Egípcia que encontramos a meses não é?Por causa daquela mulher que me enfeitiçou, não foi?É isso, você ainda não acredita que fui vítima daquilo tudo?  
  
-Poupe-me dos detalhes sórdidos Roxton, eu não quero pensar nisto, mais uma vez...  
  
-Mas Marguerite eu...  
  
-VÁ!Não quero que fique aqui nem mais um minuto, quero que vá embora, você não ouviu?!Vá agora!!!  
  
-Você não está dizendo a verdade...E não é só isso...Você está escondendo algo de mim...  
  
Marguerite encheu os olhos d'água, mas continuou com o olhar fixo no chão.Pressionando seus lábios trêmulos ela resistiu.  
  
-Só quero que vá Roxton...Não quero ter que todos os dias acordar e ver você, sem me lembrar daquilo que aconteceu em Abul...Eu não esqueci e pretendo não esquecer...Foi mais uma lição, um aviso, como você queira chamar...Mas desde o dia em que você veio para aqui eu não deixei, nem um dia, de olhar pra você e fazer questão de dizer a mim mesma que não posso confiar em ninguém...Nem na minha própria sombra...  
  
-...Marguerite, eu quero o seu bem...  
  
-...Se você quer isso de verdade, vai embora...Por favor,...  
  
Ele engoliu seco e baixou seu olhar.Ela olhou para ele e fugiu rapidamente o olhar, não pretendendo voltar atrás com suas palavras.Ele olhou pra ela mais uma vez e caminhou lentamente para a selva.Mas a despedida foi interrompida.  
  
-Ora, ora, ora...Ia ir sem se despedir de mim? Ou alguém está voltando atrás com o trato? –A mulher de que Marguerite encontrava as vezes e que ajudou a salvar John, apareceu como mágica.  
  
-Não, eu ganhei, não adianta vir pedir o que não tem direito...  
  
-...Não, não querida...Você está enganada.Eu não vim pedir nada, vim exigir.Ele é meu, e seu tempo se acabou!  
  
-Eu cumpri com a promessa, não queira me dar diploma de idiota!  
  
-...Oh Senhorita Krux!A única que está dando diploma de idiota aqui é você.E esse alguém é sua própria e repugnante pessoa...Por tanto, admita, você P-E-R-D-E-U! –A mulher riu de Marguerite que estava vermelha de raiva.  
  
-O que está acontecendo Marguerite? –John se aproximou apontando a arma para a mulher que olhava para ele com um descarado interesse.  
  
-Fique fora disso John...  
  
-Hummm...Ela ficou brava! –A mulher debochou –Onde está seu senso de humor?  
  
-Estará em ver você de volta de onde veio!  
  
-Eu sabia que havia algo errado... –John murmurou olhando a mulher de cima a baixo.Ela ainda o encarava.Aquela situação só estava piorando mais ainda o humor da herdeira.  
  
-Escute... –Marguerite propôs -...Você me deu exatamente três meses, e eu consegui cura-lo antes disso.Não vejo o por quê dessa sua exigência...  
  
-Isto está sem sentido Marguerite... –John não entendeu.  
  
Marguerite olhou para o caçador e depois para a mulher que esperava de braços cruzados.  
  
-Vamos, vá em frente...Conte à ele Marguerite!  
  
Marguerite não via outra saída a não ser contar toda verdade a Roxton. Seu olhar vagava entre as duas pessoas, provando que estava extremamente sem saída.  
  
-...Ainda me lembro como se fosse ontem...Eu estava recolhendo madeira para a lareira quando eu ouvi gritos.Voltei para a caverna mas ouvi mais uma vez.Peguei meu riffle e uma capa velha e saí procurando para ver de onde eles vinham; achei você John, estirado no meio daquela poça de lama... Sua expressão vazia transmitia tudo o que passara naquela noite.  
  
-Continue... –A mulher disse com sua calma irônica.Marguerite deu mais uma olhada para ela e continuou.John estava ouvindo com a maior atenção.  
  
-...Bem...Eu não tinha como traze-lo para cá então...Eu entrei em desespero maior quando te vi estirado, machucado... –Ela parou repentinamente ao perceber que tinha dito mais que o pretendido. –E então, essa mulher apareceu oferecendo ajuda.Ela tinha um cavalo, estava tudo perfeito para que eu pudesse leva-lo para a caverna e...Então...Quando chegamos a caverna, ela revelou sua identidade...  
  
-...Mas...Então quem é você? –Roxton perguntou confuso para a mulher.  
  
-...Humm...Os homens têm a memória tão fraca... –Ela estalou os dedos e mostrou sua real aparência como num passe de mágica.  
  
-VOCÊ! –John se assustou ao ver que era a princesa do palácio, Nefer.  
  
Ele olhou rapidamente para Marguerite que estava fuzilando a mulher com os olhos.Roxton nunca tinha visto tanto ódio nos olhos de Marguerite.  
  
-Marguerite...  
  
-...Deixe-me continuar John!!!...Eu...Eu admito...Também fiquei tão surpresa quanto você está agora Roxton, mas...  
  
-...Você precisava da minha ajuda!!!! –A mulher completou sorrindo. -...Bravo Marguerite! –A mulher bateu três palmas e parou as mãos na cintura. –Foi... –Ela olhou para cima como se quisesse achar a palavra certa, e sorriu. -...Emocionante...Daria uma excelente atriz de fato...  
  
-...E então ela me fez uma proposta...  
  
John esperou a continuação que parecia não querer ser dita.  
  
-Continue Marguerite...Seja o que for...  
  
Ela olhou para ele aflita e seguiu o conselho.  
  
-...Se eu não conseguisse fazer você se recuperar...  
  
-...E inclusive seu pé querido... –A mulher interrompeu.  
  
-...Durante três meses...Ela iria leva-lo consigo.  
  
-Mas ela é só uma...  
  
-A A A...Pode parando por aí...As pessoas não aparentam nada do que são...  
  
No mesmo instante, a mulher se transformou no homem, dono da caverna, o que cedeu a caverna a ela e em Eje, a criada.Os dois estavam assustados com a repentina revelação.  
  
-Você sabia que ela era Eje também? –Ele cochichou.  
  
-Não!!!!!!!  
  
-Que tal?Você prefere assim? Ou... –Ela se transformou na única pessoa em que Roxton temia ver pela frente outra vez; a morte. -...Assim? –Ela sorriu –Acontece, que meus planos mudaram, afinal a vida não passa de um mero e infeliz jogo, aonde todos vão para o mesmo lugar no final...E eu vos recebo lá de braços abertos...Lorde Roxton, você escapou de mim várias vezes, e não pretendo ser tão boazinha com você desta vez...Se não aceitar vir comigo neste instante levarei os dois!  
  
-Não obrigado.Não vou para lugar algum com você... –Ele apontou seu riffle –E fique onde está.  
  
-Ora Lorde, não seja tolo!Eu sou a portadora da morte, não pode me matar!!!Desista, você finalmente, será meu pra toda a eternidade... –A mulher gargalhou.  
  
-Não pode fazer isso!Eu fiz um acordo com você, não pode quebrar as regras assim! –Marguerite protestou.  
  
A mulher sorriu. –Ora mudar?Não há regras, a não ser as minhas...E ela é: Quem perdeu, perdeu! Simples, não? –Ela sorriu.  
  
O vento começou a soprar e a mulher a se aproximar dos dois.John começou a atirar, não surtindo efeito algum.A mulher sorria e estendia os braços.Uma enorme foice apareceu do nada em suas mãos e ela já ia dar o golpe quando Marguerite entrou na frente.  
  
Marguerite sentiu a lâmina gelada passar em seu corpo e caiu no chão.Com o impacto, John também.Os ventos pararam de soprar e a mulher gargalhou.  
  
-Oh querido Lorde Roxton...Sem querer me dei de presente mais uma vítima!Mais uma infeliz alma agora descansará em paz no meu reino absoluto!  
  
John correu para Marguerite e gritou seu nome.  
  
-Não, você não morreu...Você não...Inferno! –Ele a pegou em seus braços e a abraçou fechando os olhos. –Me perdoa meu amor...  
  
-Isso, ela deve estar a caminho dele! –A mulher sorriu.  
  
-LEVE-ME!LEVE-ME AGORA!Devolva minha Marguerite, agora!Por favor, não a leve, me leve, me substitua!Eu desisto de lutar contra você, não agüento mais fugir de uma coisa inevitável!Leve-me! –Ele implorou. –Você...Venceu...  
  
-Ohhhh que lindo!!!Você fica muito bem implorando!!!Eu até poderia pensar em ceder o seu desejo meu querido, mas infelizmente não posso fazer nada por ela...Eu não a queria, queria você, no entanto ela se atirou na sua frente e aconteceu!Ela quis morrer!Sabia que havia perdido tudo, inclusive você, para mim!  
  
-Eu...Pertenço a você agora, pode me levar...Se não tenho Marguerite comigo, não tenho minha própria vida...  
  
Ele abraçou a herdeira mais uma vez e começou a chorar.As gotas de suas lágrimas correram os ombros da mulher inerte.Chegando a marca de nascença dela, começou a brilhar. John parou de chorar e abriu lentamente os olhos vendo o brilho que a marca transmitia.  
  
A mulher estava de braços cruzados, mas não viu a marca brilhar.Quando a luz ficou mais intensa sua expressão fechou e ela estava com muito ódio.Suas mãos apertaram a grande foice com tal força que poderia quebrá- la. "Maldita...".  
  
A herdeira abriu os olhos e ela mesma se assustou com a luz brilhante sendo emitida pela marca.Logo, todo seu corpo estava brilhante e a luz crescia e crescia, sendo que ninguém poderia abrir os olhos.  
  
-NÃAAAAAAOO... –A mulher gritou e como vidro, sua foice quebrou em pedaços. –Guarde minhas palavras –A voz dela agora estava sinistra e grossa -...Eu voltarei...Custe a vida de quem custar... –E ela também se partiu como sua arma.  
  
A luz voltou em segundos para o corpo de Marguerite, finalizando em sua marca, e desapareceu completamente.  
  
Ela caiu fraca no chão apoiando-se em seus braços, respiração ofegante, ainda não acreditado no que tinha feito.  
  
-Eu não sei o que fiz, não pensei em fazer, não foi minha intenção...  
  
-...Eu não sei o que houve, mas...O que realmente importa agora é você...Você está bem?  
  
-Sim... –Marguerite estava envergonhada. –John eu, eu queria pedir desculpas, por tudo que eu disse e principalmente não ter acreditado em você... –As lágrimas rolaram, mas John as secou.  
  
-Shhhh...Você não precisa me pedir desculpas...Nós não sabíamos de nada, você não sabia de nada!...Eu só quero o seu bem estar, nada mais...Eu não me importo comigo e com os outros, apenas com você...Eu lhe disse coisas horríveis também, peço desculpas...  
  
-Eu perdoei você no momento em que o vi vulnerável exposto naquela tempestade horrível e exposto a todos os tipos de perigo...  
  
Os olhos de John se encheram novamente de esperança e um sorriso lindo tomou conta de seus lábios.(Ai...).Marguerite também sorriu ao caçador.Era tudo o que ele queria naquele momento, apenas um sorriso. Mal os dois sabiam como tudo havia acontecido tão rápido, e como eles foram salvos.  
  
A lágrima sincera de John, cheia de amor, talvez tenha sido uma simples arma contra todo o mal contra eles.  
  
-Acho que devemos começar outra vez...  
  
-Um novo começo?Para nós dois? –Ela se aproximou. –Como?  
  
Ele levou levemente sua mão forte ao rosto dela e desceu para seu pescoço.  
  
-...Assim...Pelo começo de tudo entre nós... –E a beijou.  
  
*  
  
-Vê...O elevador... –Finn apontou para o elevador que estava subindo –Você ta esperando alguém?  
  
-Não... –Ela tirou a faca em sua bota e ficou preparada para qualquer coisa.Finn pegou sua balestra e apontou em direção a ele.Mas para a surpresa das meninas, o elevador estava vazio.  
  
A não ser por um pequeno envelope.  
  
Finn se aproximou devagar verificando todos os lados do elevador.Estava realmente vazio.Ela agachou-se e examinou o envelope.Um sorriso tomou conte de sua face quando ela leu as iniciais "M e R".  
  
Ela virou para Verônica que abaixara sua faca quando viu o sorriso da menina.Ela sorriu e seus olhos brilharam com as lágrimas que logo Verônica adquiriu também.  
  
As duas rasgaram rápido o envelope na euforia de ver o que havia.Apenas uma carta.  
  
Elas se abraçaram e leram juntas, em silêncio.  
  
"Caros Amigos,  
  
Marguerite e eu estamos bem.  
  
Passamos por um pequeno 'contra-tempo', que nos impediu de comunicar com vocês.Imaginamos que aliviaremos os seus corações com essa breve carta, que tem apenas esses fins.Dizer que estamos vivos.  
  
Marguerite e eu estamos tentando levar a vida um pouco mais a séria entre nós.Acho que era simplesmente um pouco de privacidade que nos faltava.Não estamos dizendo que não tínhamos, apenas, que não conseguíamos tê-la.  
  
No entanto, sentimos muita falta de todos vocês, e esperamos voltar em breve.Não que nós não podemos voltar agora.Há ainda coisas a serem esclarecidas entre nós, e bastante a ser descoberto.Perdoem nossa demora de alguma resposta.Sentimos muito também.  
  
Decidimos então recomeçar.Quando alguma coisa não vai bem, temos que saber o porquê.Estamos tentando fazer isso neste exato instante.Acredito que estamos conseguindo.  
  
Podemos ter perdido muito tempo pensando no que poderia nos acontecer, no que poderíamos nos tornar juntos, mas ganhamos muito mais tempo para por em prática toda a dedicação que merecemos.  
  
Esperamos ansiosamente voltar para a casa da árvore.  
  
Com carinho,  
  
LJRR & MK".  
  
-CHALLEGER!!!MALONE!!! –Verônica e Finn saíram correndo ao encontro dos homens para dar-lhes a grande e tão esperada notícia.  
  
~*FIM*~  
  
***Cabôôôô!!!Snif... =( ! Mas tudo bem, é para frente que se anda! Muito em breve, vou publicar mais uma fic, novinha em folha! Não se esqueçam de Reviews eihn?!Esse botãozinho aí em baixo mesmo que ta olhando pra você, viu!!! =) MUITOS THANKS A TODOS! E aguardem a minha próxima FanFiction!*** 


End file.
